1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to meters for underground piping systems. In particular, embodiments of the present invention provide improved meter installations where access to a water meter is provided through a meter pit extending beneath the surface of the earth.
2. Background
In geographical areas where the prevailing temperature may be below freezing a substantial portion of the year, pipelines carrying liquid, particularly water pipelines, are laid a sufficient depth below the earth's surface to prevent freezing of the liquid carried by the pipelines. In practice, such pipelines may be laid as much as ten feet below ground level. In less cold areas, the pipelines may be laid a few feet or less below the earth's surface. In order to monitor liquid flow, flow meters are often coupled to the pipeline at selected positions. For example, a meter may be installed in the pipeline leading from a water main to a residential, commercial, or industrial user. Access to the meter is often provided by a lined meter pit so that access to the meters can be had from ground level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,282 discloses a meter pit liner for use with underground pipelines. Sections of the pipeline extend into the pit and are connected to flexible tubing. The flexible tubing is then connected to a meter. The flexible tubing allows the meter to be raised towards ground level to provide access to the meter. The meter pit liner itself, however, has a fixed length.
An issue that can arise with the installation of meter pits is that the final grade of the earth surrounding the pit is not known when the pit is installed. As a result, the liner may be too long and extend above the final grade or too short and not provide sufficient protection for the meter pit. Accordingly, a need exists for improved meter pits.